Mary Test
Mary Test is a major character of Johnny Test. She is the elder of the two twins. Characteristics Mary is a super genius and the older twin sister of Susan and also the older sister of Johnny. Mary has been shown to be more empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Mary harbors a deep love bordering on obsession for the Test's next-door neighbor Gil Nexdor. Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology (a.k.a "Porkbelly Tech" for short). Mary is prone to believing in the less scientific and more science-fictional, which, although it receives scorn from her twin, often proves to be correct in the end. Mary seems to be more level-headed than her twin Susan, and Mary tends to be more conservative, as she speaks her mind much less than Susan. Though Mary wears pants, she seems to be more "girly" than her twin Susan. This is revealed when she decides to make a normal dress in the episode Princess Johnny. Mary is the older twin of the two. Her age appearance appears to be somewhere around 14 years old. Susan and Mary test are very smart. They are smarter than Bling Bling Boy and Mr. Black and Mr. White, but one thing for sure: they don’t know how to get Gil's love. Susan and Mary Test would both like to be Gil's girlfriend, which often gets them into tied fights, which often proves her brother's intelligence of knowing that she and her sister can't BOTH ''have Gil as a boyfriend. ' ' Appearance Mary has a light yellow t-shirt with a blue moon on it, long curly red hair, and a moon-shaped barrette. When she is seen without her glasses in Downhill Johnny, her eyes appear as green dots. But in Johnny's Got a Wart!, her eyes are like everyone else's. Her eye color is the same as her mother, Lila's. She often wears baggy blue jeans and light olive green sneakers with the shape of an ivory-colored crescent moon and a white lab coat. Her bathing suit is a pink bikini, and her disco outfit is a pink tank top with purple shorts and silver boots. She also has outfits suited for certain controlled expirements, such as a high-tech diving suit, and a skin-tight yellow hazmat suit. Both suits have her trademark moon on the side. Voice In Season 1, Mary was protrayed by Brittney Wilson. During Seasons 2-4, the role was taken over by Ashleigh Ball. Wilson returned to the role in Season 5. Then in season 6 Asleigh Ball comes back as Mary Relationships Susan - Mary & Susan have a wonderful sisterly relationship. As twins, Mary can often read Susan's mind (like "twin telepathy"), and it's typical that they're ''both geniuses. Working in a lab all day long can make Mary and Susan totally exhausted, and so they don't have the energy to help Johnny with his ''problems. Also, Mary & Susan do almost ''everything ''together, like staring at Gil (their biggest crush), or conducting ''new ''experiments in their lab. Johnny - Mary & Johnny have a complicated brother-sister relationship, although she somehow seems most compassionate to Johnny more than ''anyone else (unless Susan makes a point). Also, Johnny tends to be more nicer to Mary rather than Susan for that cause (probably). Also, Johnny doesn't annoy Mary that much, Dukey - Hugh - Lila - Gil - Bling-Bling Boy - Trivia *Along with Susan, her catchphrase is "We're such geniuses". *She and Susan are extremely ticklish as was revealed in the episode "The Tickler". *Her identical twin sister is Susan, but she's still the oldest child in the Test family. *She and Susan are two of the fourteen characters in the series to be pairs. The other two are Johnny and Dukey, Joanie and Dutchie, Sissy and Missy, Hugh and Lila, Black and White , and Mittens + Albert. *Her younger brother is Johnny, and she seems to be nicer to him than Susan is in many occassions. *In "Johnny vs. Dukey", she sides with Johnny in an insane game of 'Say Uncle' against Susan and Dukey. *She's more quiet and level-headed than Susan. *She switches bodies only once so far in the series (the first being Johnny). *She might like Gil a little less than Susan, due to her personality. *She hardly gets mad at Johnny, unlike Susan. *She believes more in science-fiction rather than just plain science. *In many cases, she's more creative than Susan when it comes to inventing gadgets. *In "Johnny's Big Dumb Sisters", Mary, along with her sister, appear to be way dumber than their brother, Johnny, due to the accident caused by Johnny, himself. *She wears a light steel blue moon-shaped barrette that ties up her extremely curly red hair, like a bushy ponytail. *She and Johnny both wear baggy jeans, except Mary's are steel blue, while Johnny's are evergreen. *Even though she and Susan are identical twins, her eye color is jade/teal, while Susan's is ocean blue. *Mary is generally the most well liked character in the fandom due to her being more level-headed then any of the other characters. *So far in the series, Mary hasn't had any episodes primarily dedicated to her, unlike most of the other characters on the show. *She has had the most voice-actor changes of any character: **Ashleigh Ball took over the role from Brittany Wilson in Season 2, but left in Season 5 to fulfill her committments to ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ''Ball returned in Season 6 during an extended break in production for MLP. Gallery : See also: Mary & Susan#Gallery Mary Test.jpg Marytest.png Thumb-mary.png Mary.png|Mary Johnny Test - p186026 n510473 cc v2 aa.jpg|Mary Marytestbaldhead.png|Mary's Bald Head Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Humans Category:Main Characters